evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Teorie e analisi: Ragion d'essere, per stare qui
Nel finale originale viene menzionato per la prima volta il concetto di raison d'être, ragion d'essere. Con l'espressione, francese sia nella nella versione in lingua originale che in quella italiana, s'intende una valida ragione per cui sarebbe possibile preferire l'esistenza alla non-esistenza, e cioè un motivo sufficiente che permetta di continuare a vivere, o di stare qui, nonostante l'inevitabile sofferenza che questo comporta. Il concetto sembra indissolubilmente legato a quello di verità, anch'esso menzionato quanto nel finale originale tanto nel finale cinematografico, proposto nel film The End of Evangelion. Più nello specifico, con il termine verità si indica, in Neon Genesis Evangelion, ''una verità su cui poter basare la propria esistenza, che permetta di vivere con gli altri e di poter correttamente recepire il mondo esterno, percepito come un'espressione personale ed unica del proprio Io. In altri termini, Shinji sembra incarnare il concetto astratto di Uomo, nella sua accezione più ampia, che si chiede come poter stare con gli altri e vivere, piuttosto che il proprio limitato personaggio. Il concetto di ''raison d'être è citato quanto nella serie quanto in alcune fonti e dichiarazioni ufficiali, seppur limitatamente. Finale Shinji Ikari, nel di lui il caso La venticinquesima puntata della serie cita espressamente il concetto di «ragion d'essere», un motivo, di natura non definitiva, per cui vivere: La narrazione arriva dunque a focalizzarsi sul protagonista della serie, Shinji Ikari, il quale è in un certo senso chiamato a scegliere fra l'esistenza e la non-esistenza, metaforicamente rappresentata dal Perfezionamento dell'Uomo, nel quale le coscienze individuali si dissolvono in un'unica coscienza collettiva in sé completa. Questo simbolismo è accentuato dalla regia del ventesimo episodio e della conclusione cinematografica, nei quali viene analizzata la realtà personale di Shinji, e cioè il suo mondo, la sua verità. Come suggerito dall'ottavo Newtype filmbook della serie, Shinji ricerca per tentativi un senso alla propria esistenza''Filmbook'', vol. 8, p. 13.. Se nel finale originale la prospettiva è più filosofica e, quindi speculativa, nella versione cinematografica Shinji si ritrova, dopo una lunga serie di eventi, a poter decidere effettivamente il corso del Perfezionamento. Qualunque scelta che prenderà, kierkegaardianamente, avrà profonde ed ineluttabili ripercussioni sul proprio essere e sulle altre persone. Tuttavia, sembra che nelle fasi iniziali del Perfezionamento vero e proprio egli stia per decidere verso la non-esistenza, come apparentemente suggerito da uno scambio di battute che sembra alludere alle didascalie iniziali delle due puntate conclusive originale: Rei: «Se è così, per quale ragione ti trovi qui?» (De wa, naze koko ni iru no?「では、なぜここにいるの？」) Shinji: «Posso restare qui?» (Koko ni ite mo, i no?「…ここにいても, いいの？」)Il singolare scambio di battute fra Rei e Shinji sembra richiamare una frase pronunciata dal personaggio di Rei nel ventiseiesimo episodio della serie, «posso stare qui? » (in originale ここにいてもいいの？, Koko ni ite mo ī no?). Asuka Soryu Langley, nel di lei il caso Sembra che ogni personaggio della serie, essendo essere umano nel mondo, abbia una propria ragion d'essere, dando la propria personale risposta allo spinoso quesito. Gran parte dei personaggi però sembra trovare false risposte in autoinganni nevrotici e illusori, che, con il progredire degli eventi e delle battaglie contro gli Angeli, verranno progressivamente messe in dubbio e destabilizzate. In particolare, la perdita di una raison d'être non appartiene al solo Shinji, ma anche all'altra, centrale, figura di The End of Evangelion, la Second Children, Asuka. Sembra che Asuka abbia trovato un motivo di esistere nel solo essere guardata ed apprezzata dalle altre persone, alla conferma della propria stessa esistenza. Questa particolare linea interpretativa sembra essere confermata da The Essential Evangelion Chronicle, secondo il quale «Asuka sostiene di pilotare al solo scopo di dimostrare il proprio talento, e sembra non riuscire a trovare una propria raison d'être se non a bordo dell'Eva-02»''Evangelion Side B'', p. 14.. Si noti come il program book del primo film citi apertamente il concetto, dicendoDeath & Rebirth Prgoram Book, Evaotaku.com: Non deve, in questo contesto, stupire che la didascalia 存在理由 (Sonzai riyu, ragion d’essere) appaia anche nella versione estesa del suo celebre monologo interiore presente nella ventiduesima puntata della serie, il cui titolo inglese è Don't be. Anno, in una apparente allusione al concetto, ha affermato che: «Fui io a scegliere il titolo dell'ultimo brano del cd della colonna sonora originale. "Good, or Don't Be." OK, o non vivere affatto. Bene o male. Oppure entrambe le cose? Credo di aver rivelato una parte dei miei sentimenti»Shizo/Parano Evangerion. Statements by Evangelion Staff, Wiki.evageeks.org.. Per questa ragione, una volta venuta meno la propria inconsistente e chimerica ragion d'essere, la giovane precipita in un disastroso stato emotivo, completamente svilita e affranta: Solipsismo Costanti dubbi sulla propria esistenza sono comuni a tutti i personaggi. Anche Rei Ayanami sembra inserirsi in questo contesto«Rei-I è senza cuore, Rei-3 sembra possedere una consapevolezza superficiale di se stessa, se comparata alle altre. Rei-2 è l’unica che esiste e trova la propria raison d'etre nella necessità che Gendo ha di lei». (Alessandra Poggio, Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 92): Secondo il secondo volume della collana The Essential Evangelion Chronicle, «Rei trova la propria ragion d'essere in una relazione di completa sottomissione verso Gendō Ikari, ma quando inizia ad acquisire consapevolezza di sé, incomincia ad avere paura di ritornare al nulla». Anche Shinji però «continua a cercare la propria raison d'être»''The Essential Evangelion Chronicle: Side B'', Glénat, 2010, p. 86. ISBn 978-2-7234-7121-3.. Il volume, dissipando ogni dubbio, accanto a un'immagine della scena in esame sostiene che la terza Rei si chiede quale sia la propria ragion d'essere Side B, p. 11. Ulteriore riferimento sullo stare qui, e per estensione al concetto di ragion d'essere, è rintracciabile nel ventesimo episodio, e in particolare in alcune frasi pronunciate dal personaggio di Shinji nel suo monologo interiore: Tale ragion d'essere sembra essere, come nel caso di Asuka, illusoria, chimerica, persino controproducente per il ragazzo. Nel corso degli eventi Shinji è pertanto portato a trovare una più convincente risposta, una verità, sul perché sia al mondo, quanto nel finale originale tanto in quello cinematografico. In entrambe le occasioni, apparentemente convergenti o addirittura coincidenti, a spronare l'animo di Shinji verso la ricerca è il personaggio di Misato Katsuragi. Nel finale originale, è lei a guidare Shinji nella seduta psicoanalitica e a stargli affianco in diversi momenti della stessa. Nel secondo caso, Misato salva Shinji, affranto e senza voglia di continuare a vivere, e lo sprona a salire a bordo dell'Eva e a trovare una risposta al quesito: L'intera riflessione potrebbe essere collegata ad una scena, analoga ma opposta negli esiti e nei significati, nella quale Misato cerca di spronare Shinji a bordo dell'Eva-01 e a non fuggire, presente nel primo episodio della serie: Come accennato da diversi dialoghi udibili nella ventesima puntata, Shinji è inizialmente convinto che la sua unica ragion d'essere sia salire a bordo dell'Eva per accontentare le aspettative altrui, senza determinazione o volontà. Tuttavia, con il passare del tempo emerge l'ingenuità e l'errore che si cela dietro una simile convenzione, fatto che sprona il giovane a trovare un proprio valore, a riconsiderare la propria identità e ad analizzare il suo mondo, comprensivo del tempo, dello spazio e delle altre persone, come suggerito da alcune battute del ventesimo e del ventiseiesimo episodio. Al termine di un lungo percorso speculativo, che verte principalmente sulla realtà e sul modo in cui essa viene recepita dal singolo, si giunge alla conclusione che la verità personale è soltanto uno, una nozione distorta del mondo nata per proteggere se stessi, permettendo così di vivere. Giunto ad una propria conclusione, Shinji eclama di aver trovato un motivo per cui tentare di vivere e affrontare la realtá e gli altri: Shinji:«Però, forse potrei riuscire a piacermi!» (Demo, suki ni nareru kamo shirenai「でも、好きになれるかもしれない」) Shinji:«Forse potrei riuscire a esistere!» (Boku wa koko ni ite mo i no kamo shirenai「僕はここにいてもいいのかもしれない」) Shinji:«Ma certo, io non sono altro che io» (Soda, boku wa bokude shika nai「そうだ、僕は僕でしかない」) Shinji:«Io sono io. Voglio essere io!» (Boku wa bokuda, boku de itai「僕は僕だ、僕でいたい」) Shinji:«Io voglio stare qui!» (Boku wa koko ni itai!「僕はここにいたい！」) Shinji:«Per me è possibile esistere!» (Boku wa koko ni ite mo i nda!「僕はここにいてもいいんだ！」) Le battute conclusive della serie sembrano sancire l'acquisizione del ragazzo di una propria verità, di una propria realtà, inevitabilmente distorta ma ugualmente valida per se stessi, rifiutando così il Perfezionamento, quantomeno come inteso dalla Seele, accettando gli altri e aprendosi alla realtà, intesa come alterità, presenza degli altri e del mondo esterno. Secondo Evangelion Chronicle: «Mente è alla ricerca di una propria verità, Shinji comprende una cosa: la verità è solo una realtà modellata in base ai propri desideri personali. In un mondo in cui egli odia se stesso non c'è da stupirsi che anche le altre persone lo respingano»''Side B'', p. 84. Non pare essere un caso che il testo inglese della canzone (originariamente prevista per il film The End of Evangelion) Everything You've Ever Dreamed, cantata da Arianne, reciti: «You feel life has no other reason to be» (lett. "senti che la vita non ha altra ragion d’essere"). Parafrasando quanto detto da Anno nel 1996, «Non aspettatevi di ottenere risposte da qualcuno. Non aspettatevi di essere soddisfatti sempre. Tutti noi dobbiamo trovare le nostre risposte»Hideaki Anno: Protoculture Addicts #43 (NewType 11/1996), Intervista, cjas.org.. Note Categoria: Teorie e analisi